Because of You
by Darth Tater
Summary: Songfic to Because of You, will have following chapters with plot but not sung chapters. Jack's ex Sara's PoV


Because Of You

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would be making enough money off it to have a life more than spending my time writing this. But, since you're reading this now, I obviously aren't making any money and therefore don's own any of it.

Jack's ex Sarah's PoV

Tossing her purse on the sofa, the woman sighed at the picture on the mantel. It was one of her and her son and husband, when they had been so happy. Then everything had turned upside down, her son had died, and her husband had just, kind of, receded into himself.

_I will not make, the same mistakes that you did._

_I, will not let myself, cause my heart so much misery._

Charlie had died because of his gun, and he had killed himself inside for it. When she left him eventually, he had been broken down, through exaggerating the situation. Not that it wasn't horrible, but - he had taught her to be cold in a way.

_I will not break, the way you did, you fell so hard._

_I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far._

_Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk,_

_Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt,_

_Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me,_

_Because of you, I am afraid,_

And now she was always keeping an eye out for trouble, to avoid it. She had trusted him, and he had torn their family apart. She was always fearing for her sanity, her safety, her family.

_I lose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out._

_I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes._

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh, every day of my life._

_My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with,_

If he had opened up to her, it might not have been so bad. She could have helped him work through it, and he would have helped her. But emotion was less than perfection to him, which was unacceptable. So she had formed herself to please him. He had never told her to, in fact he would have given her the world if she had so much as sniffled, but there was something about feeling… less than him that she wouldn't have.

_Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk,_

_Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt,_

_Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me,_

_Because of you, I am afraid,_

He had beat himself up, and he thought it was for her that he became reclusive. Now that she thought about it, it had done her good. She wouldn't have been able to handle the turmoil he was going through. She hated to admit it, but he had been right. And now she had only herself to help her through problems and unfortunate emotions.

_I watched you cry, I heard you die, every night in your sleep,_

_I was so young, you should have known, better than to lean on me._

_You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain._

_And now I cry in the middle of the night over the same damn thing_

_Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk,_

_Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt,_

_Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me,_

_Because of you, I am afraid,_

Sighing, she went to the fridge and opened a beer. If there was one thing she learned from her late husband Jack O'Neill, it was that when not abused, alcohol could cure more problems than anyone liked to think.

Sitting down on the sofa, she turned on the television to the six o'clock news, expecting to let it wash over her. But her wish would not be granted, as one of the first things she saw was the man who had aroused all the confusing emotions within her. She turned up the volume and listened.

"So, General, you're saying that there is, actually," she heard the reporter laughing, as if at some hilarious joke, " alien life out there, that can be communicated with through a device called a Stargate. And a Stargate is capable of making people go from one planet to another in, like, 2 seconds." Well, either the government had been lying to them for years and Jack was involved in something big, or he had finally gone off the deep end. She wasn't sure which she wanted to believe.

This was when a blonde ditzy looking thing butted in. _Stupid witch, thinks she knows everything just because she can get whatever guy she wants… _Sarah thought to herself, knowing very well that she herself was blonde, a natural at that, and could get any guy as well.

"Actually, it takes more than," at this point she put on a falsetto brainless voice mimicking the reporter, " like, 2 seconds, to make people go from one planet to another. In about a minute, the traveler goes through a subspace wormhole, which dematerializes them and once they are completely in the wormhole established between to gates, rematerializes on the other side, and the person will step out and continue on as they would have normally."

At this point it looked like approximately two thirds of the male audience had classified her as 'a geek who would just confuse them', as they had been watching her with acute attention before. The other third of the male population were geeks who were drooling that one of them had finally made it to the top. The woman sitting at home was merely cheering her on because she had rendered her ex-husband speechless, a feat which she had never even dreamed of accomplishing. Sarah's opinions of her had pretty much done a three sixty, since now she was thinking, _Oh yeah, you show them all blondes aren't just dolls waiting for a big strong man to come ruin our lives. _It was when she was caught up in her own thoughts that she missed the woman's name. It figured.

There are gonna be more chapters than this, non-songfic chapters, this was just an idea that ended up setting this up. Plz review.


End file.
